Imperium Obsoletus
During the Horus Heresy, when things looked blackest, the Imperium launched a colonization efforts to preserve humanity in the event that it ripped itself apart. A small population of around 3,000 couples (twice the number required for a stable population at genetic bottleneck) were placed in stasis aboard a convoy that left Holy Terra into the darkest reaches of space. The fleet of ships was manned only by an intrepid crew who knew that they’d die long before reaching whatever terranova was awaiting the colonists. The ship was only in human hands for the first fifty years of its journey before the will of the Omnissiah took over and the ghost in the machines guided the lost children of humanity to their new home. This outpost, a lone beacon in the dark, was known as Imperium Obsoletus. The Crew Admiral Tung-ak: A skilled but crippled career navy officer who fought in the Great Crusade. Originally from Chogoris. He oversaw the escape but died before leaving known space. Kuro & Shiro: Two blackshields of uncertain lineage who aided in the journey. They commanded 10 blackshield legionaries who were there to serve as guards, enforcers, anti-boarding activity, and to seek redemption for some unknown crime. All but Kuro and Shiro died or committed ritual suicide before the convoy left the system. The two gene-brothers were the silent guardians of the convoy for a hundred years. ‘’’Madam Jacquet:’’’ A rogue trader who escorted the convoy along its way for the first leg of its journey. Serin Dakhyat: An agent who served Malcandor and may have been one of the first inquisitors who saw to Imperium’s interests in the fleet and ensure no corruption crept in. ‘’’Psykers:’’’ Interestingly no psykers (or mutant of any kind) was included on the trip. Normally a psyker is used to guide a ship and, while they used them while in Imperial space, once they got into the great unknown they executed them so the ships could not return or be sought out. The final one was executed by Dakhyat. The Journey The convoy consisted of three main ships: The Telemachus, The Ptolemy, and The Maharbal, support craft, and escorts. They were named after famous “seconds” in ancient Terran history so that the colonists would remember that they were the second founding of the Imperium- not the primary (Telemachus being Odysseus’ son, Ptolemy being Alexander’s general, and Maharbal being one of Hannibal's cavalry officers). They would be escorted out of the system then travel the absurd distance to a far off star. This star had been divined by a powerful psychic, though who is a matter for debate. Some suggest the Emperor himself or Malcador but it is likely a third figure lost to history. The Path of Fire With war blossoming all around them the convoy had to avoid Imperial contact. This left them at the mercy of many xenos and raiders. An epic poem about the convoy written 500 years later describes the path out of known Imperial space as a ‘“...path of fire, blazed across the pages of history”’. They fought a dozen battles against the likes of Eldar, heretics, rebel forces, and previously unencountered xenos species. Treason TBA Crossing the Star Ocea TBA Terranova TBA Embers of War TBA War with the Haf TBA Ranger 1 TBA Resumed Imperial Contact TBA Longshot TBA Ultimate Fate TBA